The Fattening Of Amanda
by DryWriter
Summary: A skinny girl named Amanda is stuffed by her boyfriend.


**Chapter 1**

A metal door flew open with a man in a suit quickly walking out. "Status report!" the suited man yelled as he strode over to the control panel which surrounded the entire room. Levers, switches, lights, and digital displays were all hooked up in a very elegant way along the control panel. "Subject 026 is at 134 pounds, sir" said the head scientist draped in white with pens in his shirt pocket. "What's her projected growth?" said the Robert, the man in the suit. "Steadily gaining 1 pound per 3 hours and on course for 140 pounds, sir" again replied the head scientist. Other scientists were busy bustling around monitoring all 100 test subjects; half of the test subjects were men and the other half were women. "Any subjects not on the projected course?" said Robert. "No subjects have shown a variation in growth, sir" said the head scientist, quite pleased with himself about it. "We roll the powder out on the market tomorrow" said Robert. The scientists cheered, their long hard work of perfecting this powder was about to be rewarded. "Sir, what of the test subjects?" said the head scientist. "Set them free with their money, they deserve it after all."

**Chapter 2**

[The Next Day]

An alarm clock started buzzing very annoyingly at 6:00am as Amanda suddenly awoke. A dark brown haired, blue eyed, skinny girl, Amanda was practically the ideal girl. "Ugh…" she muttered under her breath, the word giving way to an exhalation of breath. She clicked the alarm clock to stop, got out of bed, and walked over to the kitchen of her relatively small house. She made herself some cheerios and sat down. She began eating her cereal as the sun slowly poured more and more light into her quiet house. She had parents, still asleep of course, but she really wished her boyfriend was here right now. She could only imagine what waking up with her boyfriend would be like. Though as one thought lead to another, she realized she had gained some weight over summer. Only weighing 122 pounds, she lifted her sleeping clothes to expose her stomach. There was a little pouch there, a squishy little patch of skin on her skinny body. She knew Jake, her boyfriend, would not approve of her getting fat. The morning soon passes by and she is picked up outside her house by her boyfriend, Jake, in his car. Soon enough Amanda and Jack were off for school. Jake was a brown curly haired, blue eyed, semi-muscular man who was every girl's dream.

"Hey Amanda, I got this cool food powder today."

"What do you mean by food powder?"

"It's a powder which when sprinkled on your food makes it taste much better." "Huh, I assume you want me to try some?"

"Only if you like it!"

"I'll try it at lunch, ok?"

"Sounds good."

At lunch time in their local high school, Amanda and Jake sat together at one of the many crowded tables in the cafeteria.

"Here babe" said Jake as he sprinkled some of the weight gain powder onto Amanda's lunch which consisted of a wheat bread sandwich and some vegetables. He had bought the +50 pounds version of the weight gain powder. Amanda bit into her sandwich and instantly loved it.

"O my God! It tastes amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome babe."

"Can I have a couple 2-packs of those?"

"Wow you really like them! Sure thing!"

Jake handed Amanda 3 2-packs of +50 weight gain powder.

**Chapter 3**

The school day passed by, Amanda was driven home by Jake, and soon Amanda was eating dinner with her parents.

"How was Jake?" asked Amanda's father.

"Stop it honey, Amanda would never talk about that stuff to you" said Amanda's mother.

"I was just asking!"

"Let me ask, she will probably tell me about it, not you."

"Guys I'm right here!" said Amanda.

"O right, we almost forgot!" said her mother in a cheery voice.

"Right…" said Amanda.

"Anyways, how was Jake today?" asked her mother.

"Same as always."

"You say that in such a dull way I'm starting to believe that you don't want to tell us anything about your life!" said Amanda's father.

The two parents kept jokingly bickering as Amanda pulled out a jar of weight gain powder and sprinkled it on her food. And before she knew it she had finished all her dinner early.

"Done so soon?" asked her mother.

"Ya, I guess I was a liked the food better tonight."

"I knew I was a better cook than you!" jokingly yelled Amanda's father.

"Do you _really_ want to have this conversation again?" said her mother.

Amanda didn't stay for the show; she went away and into her room. She switched into her night clothes, got in bed, and got ready to sleep when she felt suddenly bloated. She peeking under the covers at her belly and quickly dismissed it as just her dinner digesting. The next morning, she put wondered if she could put the powder into her cereal, she tried and tasted it and the results couldn't lie; it tasted amazing. Though when Amanda was eating the cereal, she felt awfully bloated again. She went into the bathroom and looked into the floor to ceiling mirror. She turned her body sideways and she couldn't believe it; her stomach pouch was noticeably bigger. She had slept for 9 hours and had gained 3 pounds and now at 125 pounds, though she didn't know this. Amanda felt her stomach pouch. It was squishy, movable, and having the extra weight felt a little good, though she knew Jake would not want her to gain weight. Suddenly the doorbell ringed to Amanda's house. She had entirely forgotten about her and Jake walking to the park this morning. She quickly ran over to the front door, yelled that she would be ready soon, ran back to her room, put on her bra, white and red flowered shirt, sexy shorts, and ran back out to the front door. She stepped outside and saw Jake's loving blue eyes and she forgot all her worries. It was the middle of summer so wearing a single light shirt and shorts was standard practice. They both got in Jake's car and drove a couple miles to the park. It was 7:30am, people were playing fetch with their dogs across the entire park and many benches were full of people. Luckily Jack and Amanda found an empty bench and sat together on it.

"Beautiful as ever" said Jake.

"I don't feel very beautiful right now…"

"How?"

"This might sound crazy, but somehow this morning a gained some weight…" Amanda would have cried if Jake had not quickly hugged her.

"Hey, hey, relax."

"How can I relax!? I've gained weight!"

"It's ok that you've gained some weight."

"How? How is it ok!?"

"I'll still love you even if you gain weight!"

"Y-you will?"

"I will always love you!"

Amanda sniffed into Jake's shoulder as he kept hugging her.

"Thank you, babe" said Amanda.

"Your welcome."

And with that they both held each other for a while, until Jake moved his arm down to Amanda's stomach.

"Hah! That tickles!" yelped Amanda as Jake grazed Amanda's small belly pouch.

"Jeez your one ticklish girl!"

"Let's see how ticklish you are!" said Amanda as she quickly moved her fingers into Jake's armpit.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" said Jack holding back from laughing as he let go of Amanda.

"Won't be the last time I win either!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Amanda again quickly tickled Jake's armpits until Jack fell back on the side of the bench with his arms clenched around his thighs.

"I surrender!" yelled Jack.

"Smart idea." And with that they both stayed at the park for a little while longer, taking in themselves and the nature around them until they got back in Jack's car and headed home.

**Chapter 4**

[The Next Day]

"Your parents are gone on a work meet, right?" said Amanda beside Jack in his car.

"Yup, leaving the whole house to us."

"Cool."

After 20 minutes or so they pull up to Jake's house. Both step out and head inside at about 8:00am. It's been a little more than 24 hours since yesterday and Amanda had as such gained 8 more pounds, now up to 133 pounds. Her once small stomach pouch was now a slightly noticeable outcrop, extending only about 1 inch away from her body. Though the weight had also gone to other locations. Her breasts were now slightly plumper and stuck out of their cups slightly. Jake found that fact very exciting.

"I set up the table with breakfast" said Jake a little too proudly.

"Wow, that's a lot of breakfast!"

"Ya well, I thought today was special because it's your first time visiting me in my house."

"Your parent's house, you mean."

"Close enough."

Both sat down at the dining table and began eating their breakfasts. Jake had noticeably less food ready for him than Amanda. Though as they both ate, Jake finished first and scooted his chair right up beside Amanda. She was still halfway through a large lump of scrambled eggs when Jake started to caress her stomach. Since yesterday, her noticeable pouch was now a very noticeable pouch of even squishier and wigglier fat. The fat didn't have time to settle onto her due to the weight gain powder's fast results which meant the fatter she got off the weight gain powder the squishier her belly would become. Her breasts were also affected; the breasts stuck about half an inch out of the cup and had pushed the bras outward making wearing them less than comfortable. The thighs and butt were also a little larger, though nothing significant. Of course, Amanda had noticed this all. She knew she was gaining weight somehow. But when Jake said it didn't matter to him whether she stay skinny she stopped caring and started loving her new growing belly. It felt nice, warm, and squishy. A feeling which she would love to keep and add onto.

"Can't you tell someone's eating here?" said Amanda with her mouth half full of scrambled eggs.

"You don't like my belly rubs?"

As Jake said that he started to twirl his index finger inside Amanda's belly button.

"Jake I'm going to lose my appetite!"

"Fine fine…"

About 30 minutes later Amanda finished her breakfast. She was very full and felt bloated. She lifted her shirt and much to her delight her stomach was harder and when she tried to squish it, and she was met by a gurgle from her belly.

"Hey! Let me do the work!" said Jake as he sat Amanda down on the couch facing the tv. Jake lifted Amanda's shirt above her bras then began to gently pat, caress, and massage her stomach, though he was no masseuse. Soon after he brought dessert on a large wooden tray to the couch and began to feed Amanda the desserts. Cakes, ice cream, and cookies all were fed to Amanda. She just laid back on the couch watching the tv as Jake kept feeding her desserts. She liked it, she now felt like her warm and squishy stomach was growing, and she loved the feeling. Jake kept feeding Amanda dessert until the plate ran out of desserts, then he refilled it with more desserts and kept feeding them to Amanda. Amanda kept watching the tv and occasionally looked over at Jake and smiled. In about 3 hours though, the weight gain powder took effect; Jake was rubbing Amanda's now much squishier and stuffed belly when her belly grew right in front of him. One pound was added to Amanda's body; she was now up to 134 pounds. There was only a little layer of fat right below the breasts, though as you went down her chest the fat kept piling on until the belly button, where the fat pushed her belly button out about 1.5 inches away from her body. Though the fat curved down to her body about 1 inch down from her belly button. The sides of her growing stomach curved from both sides of the hips to the belly button, making a very fat and now squishy belly. Her breasts also got larger, now solidly in the upper C cups, they pushed so hard out of the bras that any wrong move and the bras would sling up to her neck. Her thighs, arms, and butt all received a significant fattening boost from the last time the weight gain powder took effect. This is what Jake was left looking at as he was caressing Amanda's belly.

"Look at you!" said Jake very happily.

"I love this so much Jake!"

"That's amazing, but we might need to buy you a new pair of bras."

Of course, Amanda instantly noticed all the changes to her body and loved them all, though she could tell her breasts where ready to free themselves from her bras.

"Let's go after we finish dessert" said Amanda, looking gleefully into the remaining desserts. And with that Jake continued to stuff and stuff Amanda until her short's button popped off. Her belly quickly expanded farther down her body.

"Woah! You're getting pretty big!" said Jake.

"It feels so good!" As Amanda said that she began to caress her belly.

"There's more where that came from!" said Jake, walking over to the kitchen to grab more desserts. As for Amanda, she had gained another two pounds, now up to 136 pounds, from being stuffed desserts for an hour strait. Though most of the weight she would gain from the dessert would come on tomorrow when her stomach digested it all. And with that Jake stuffed Amanda a little while longer, but eventually Amanda wanted to stop for the day. Though since her short's button popped, she needed new shorts. Luckily Jake had a pair that were a couple sizes too big for him.

"Here, try these on" Jake exclaimed as he brought Amanda the shorts from his closet.

Amanda was still laying on the couch, and when she started to get up, she lost her balance due to her newfound 'beer-belly'.

"Whoa-!" muttered Amanda, she was out of breath from even standing up.

"Hey- I got you!" exclaimed Jake as he dropped the pair of shorts and caught Amanda by the chest before she fell. Amanda quickly tried to stand out of Jake's grasp, but started to fall again until Jake caught her.

"Easy there, babe" said Jake as he laid Amanda back onto the couch.

"I can put the shorts on- (burp) -here" said Amanda wearily.

"Sure thing."

Jake grabbed the shorts off the ground and put Amanda's legs through it. Amanda's stomach had grown, but below the knee Amanda kept her skinniness. Though as Jake ran the shorts up towards Amanda's thighs, he had to pulling hard to get the shorts up. But soon enough, due mostly to the short's large size, Jack pulled the shorts up to Amanda's 'beer-belly'. But now a bigger problem emerged, pun intended, Amanda's big bloated belly wasn't going to like being zipped up and buttoned up.

"Amanda, you need to stuck in your gut!"

Amanda tried, though her stomach got only slightly smaller.

"Amanda, I'm going to pull the shorts together, ok?"

"Good luck honey…" said Amanda clearly out of breath from being stuffed so much. Jake pulled the 2 sides of the shorts together. But as he kept pulling, he was also pushing Amanda's fat into her.

"(BURRRP)"

"Amanda pull your stomach in!"

"I a- (BURP)"

Jake pulled harder; his muscles really being put to good use.

"(BURRRP)"

With Amanda burping out so much gas, her stomach likewise got a little smaller, but it allowed Jake to close the gap and zip of Amanda's shorts. He then buttoned the shorts and stood back, looking at Amanda. She was still relatively skinny; the rest of her body had not caught up to the size her pot belly and breasts had grown to. Though even still her belly wasn't _that_ big. Sure, it extended out more than an inch from her body, but it looked more like she swallowed a beach ball.

"Let's get you moving!" exclaimed Jake.

He extended his arm out to Amanda and when she grabbed it Jake made sure she wouldn't fall over. Jake then promptly hugged her to the best of his ability; her 'beer-belly' pressed against his own skinny stomach and he had to bend slightly over to wrap his arms around her chest.

"This morning has been so much fun!" said Amanda with a tiny tear running down her cheek.

"I know."

"Well, my parents wouldn't want me gone for too long."

Amanda stopped hugging Jake and Jake followed suit. They both walked outside into Jake's car and Jake drove Amanda home.

**Chapter 5**

[Two Days Later]

It was 9:00am on a Monday and had been 48 hours since Amanda's first stuffing with Jake, meaning Amanda now weighed 150 pounds. Amanda was at school, though one would be hard pressed to compare the once skinny girl to the now voluptuous girl. Amanda's ever-expanding stomach now had time to integrate itself with the rest of Amanda. Her stomach extended about 2 and a half inches from her body with the farthest extension and epicenter being right below the belly button. Directly beneath her breasts was a small layer of fat which the further down you went curved outward towards the epicenter. Her stomach was connected to her hips with a big bulbous curve towards the epicenter. Below the epicenter of her belly the fat had expanded the most. Instead of curving down to the body, it extended into a sizable flop of fat which slightly hung over her pelvis; the fat having to bend backward to connect to her body. After her first stuffing with Jake she had bought large C and D sized bras; she was currently wearing her large C cups. Even though Amanda had those large C cups they were barley able to hold back her now massive breasts, though no fat was visibly seen poking out of her bras even though each of her breasts was almost as big as her head. Her butt, a relatively neglected region of her body, was still no longer neglected. Her butt had grown from a small lump of fat to a noticeable bump. Her hips had also grown sideways, making more room for her stomach and giving her a very sexy hourglass shape. Her thighs followed suit with the lower curve of the hourglass, though were much larger and thicker. And lastly, the only fat which penetrated her arms was above the elbow, where fat drooped slightly off the bone, and a slight plumping of the face had occurred, though to anyone it only made her look sexier, especially to Jake who was now sitting by Amanda on the couch at his house watching tv, content on enlarging his girlfriend and excited about what the future would hold for them.


End file.
